


Whistling Beaver Brewery

by PyrotechnicsPhenom6996



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Bliss (Far Cry), Blood As Lube, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Cannibalism Play, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Forced Orgasm, Gun Violence, Large Cock, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punching, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyrotechnicsPhenom6996/pseuds/PyrotechnicsPhenom6996
Summary: Lucas O'Connor takes out his frustrations on a ViP peggie, oh boy..OrWhile conquering an outpost, Lucas decided to fuck the survivor..





	Whistling Beaver Brewery

**Author's Note:**

> Read at your own risk I guess, it's not terrible but it is kinda bad..
> 
> Blunt criticism is always appreciated and feel free to leave a comment or kudos!

It was a nice sunny day in the Henbane River region of Hope County, fish are jumpin' about, birds are singin' and wolverines are bitin' peoples dicks off and here Lucas was, scoping out the Whistling Beaver Brewery while Sitting in a damn bush with a spliff hanging out the side of his mouth, his black goggles stick to his face with sweat, he hums to himself as his eyes dart around the compound. Lucas finishes his spliff and puts out the cherry on his hand, he doesnt make a sound, due to him being used to the pain throughout the years.

He drags his bandana up on the bridge of his nose before trekking down the small hill, he hides behind multiple fences, and trucks just waiting for the right moment to stike. He makes sure no is watching while he dispatched the peggies who have the unfortunate fate of stumbling upon the Junior Deputy.

Lucas stalks around the perimeter of the main building to make sure he got everyone before creeping inside, when he enters the building he immediately took notice of the cult VIP who was completely oblivious to the shit that was happening around him, he was thin and lanky, certainly lacking any sort of protection, all he had on him was pants that were ripped off at the knees and socks with sneakers.

The man had shoulder length black hair and a beard an inch longer than a stubble, the greenish mist of the bliss radiated around his head and shoulders, 'probably the effect of too much exposer.' Lucas took out his 1911 pistol, he unscrewed the silencer and tossed it into a crate full of bliss flowers, he readied his gun and starts shuffling forward.

"Helllp meeee faaith, hellllp meee faaith, save me from sorrooow--AaGH!" The Peggie sang before shouting in surprise when Lucas grabbed a fistfull of his wierdly soft hair and yanked the mans head backwards, shoving his pistol underneath his chin making the Peggie look up at him.

"SHIT, OH FU--" He screeched when Lucas pressed his body flush against him while poking his chin with the barrel of the gun, "Shh, no use in screaming when I already slaughtered your friends, do what I say and maybe I won't kill you." He dragged the gun along the Peggie's lips he shows his seriousness by wrapping his big hand around the Peggie's throat, squeezing it tightly, making him chokes and gasps.

When his heartbeat started to get increasingly faint, Lucas let go of him and the small male shot forward to lean against the table hes baracaded against by the behemoth that is Lucas O'Connor, the taller of the two put away his weapon and grabbed the hips of the the man who's heavily breathing in front of him, grinding his hip's into his ass, growling loudly.

The Peggie tried removing Lucas' hands but to no avail they stayed there, he picked him up, flipped him around and dropped him onto the table with a dull thunk. "Wanna know what I did to your friends out there? No? Well too bad darlin' i'm gon' tell ya anyway--" Lucas took off his bandana to display his bloodied mouth and teeth, "-- I tore their throats out, and gutted them with my bare hands, I ripped off their dicks and shoved them up their own asses while I gave some other's a Columbian neck tie, you don't know what that is do you? It's when you slit the guys throat and pull his tongue out through the hole." He nonchalantly says with a sick grin plastered on his messy face.

Lucas rips off the mans pants and underwear, rubbing his thighs as a mock gesture of affection as he continues telling the Peggie all of the gorey details of how he obliterated the Eden's Gate soldiers, Lucas' eye catches the other man moving his arm to reach for something to hit him with, anger bubbles in his chest, he grabs a fistful of those soft black locks and pulls him off of the table and throws him to the ground, he tries vainly to scramble away.

With a smirk Lucas resumes his speech, "I think it's funny that you think you'll kill me and escape, you can try but you won't succeed, darlin'." He undoes the button and zipper on his pants and pulls out his hard cock, the Peggie starts hyperventilating as he just figured out whats gonna happen to him.

"Aww poor Rabbit." Lucas says mockingly.

Lucas takes off his shirt, to save it from the impending slaughter of the naughty Rabbit, reveling his muscular tattooed torso. He crouched down and crawled towards the cowering man infront of him, his cock throbs between his legs as Rabbit begins to cry and pray to Joseph. When he was close enough Lucas grabbed his ankles and yanked the Peggie towards him.

He laughed darkly when Rabbit yelps, Lucas leans down and plasters slobbery kisses all over his chest and stomach, Rabbit squirms beneath him and tries to push Lucas away from him but of course it doesnt work and his actions only manages to make the behemoth laugh.

Lucas' canines scrape against his nipples, eliciting a very "manly" Squeak, "Stop it please!!! I wont tell anyone just please stop!!!!!" Rabbit pleads vainly, "Aww well since you asked nicely, I suppose." "R-really?" 

Lucas shakes his head and rolls his bug like eyes behind his bloodied googles,  
"No dumbass, you really thought I'd let a cutie like you go?" Lucas smiles at his ignorance, he grabs Rabbit's dick and gives it a few experimental tugs, his face burns a bright red when his dick shamefully twitches in Lucas' calloused hand, he grabs his hips and pull him closer. Lucas let's Rabbit's legs drape over his shoulders, he tries to cover himself with his hands but jerks his hands away in suprise when Lucas nips at his fingers.

Lucas holds the man's hips up by wrapping an arm around his waist, "What are you--aah agh!" Rabbit was cut off mid sentence by Lucas shoving his split tongue into his winking hole, wiggling his tongue around in his tight ass made Lucas even harder as Rabbit tried to grab him by his raven hair to tug Lucas off of him but everything he tries is in vain, Rabbit squeaks when he feels Lucas' hard member poke the spot in between his shoulder blades.

Slobber was dripping down Rabbit's back as his rapist tongue fucks his ass, Lucas' tongue slips out and glides up Rabbit's prineum, balls and to the tip of his dick. He sucks him off for a few minutes before pulling the Rabbit's hips down to line up his cock with the man's hole, "Your gonna love this, boy." He winks at Rabbit then proceeds to stuff himself inside the crying man's impossibly tight entrance, his snow white eyes go wide with horror as he was penetrated.

He waited till he was balls deep before fucking him in a brutal pace, Lucas growls as he drills Rabbit's hole with quick precise motions, finding his little button in no time and he kept hitting it with the viciousness of a wild animal.

He wails in agony as his hole is being ripped to shreds by Lucas' massive cock, it was so big it made a very visible bump on Rabbit's belly. Lucas slowed his thrusting to admire it while grabbing Rabbits wrists and forcing him to rub the giant buldge showing underneath the skin of his belly.

"It's pretty, no?" Lucas laughs and continues to rape the cult VIP, he pins his arms next to his head then he leans down and captures Rabbit's lips with his own in a violent and bruising kiss, to which he responded with a bite to Lucas bottom lip. All he does is cackle and bites Rabbit back before slipping his bloody tongue of his into Rabbit's mouth. 

Moaning at the taste of blood and beef jerky mixing together, Lucas moves one of his wrist to overlap his other wrist, holding them down with one big ass hand, he uses his free hand and scratches Rabbit's chest and thighs, thoroughly enjoying his pained grunts and whimpers as Lucas fucks him raw, the pressure continues to builds in the pit of his stomach and without a second thought Lucas cums inside the sobbing Rabbit with a series of animalistic grunts.

He fills the wrecked hole with his thick white cum, moaning a litany of Scandinavian and english curse words into the sex and bliss scented air, he pulls out and climbs on top of Rabbits chest and stuffs his cock into his mouth, he then starts to make him deep throat, Brutal grunts escape Lucas' throat, moments later he grew tired with the esophagus of the soon to be dead man under him "Fuckin' A, Rabbit your throat feels good too!! But I wonder how your guts feel!"

With that said Lucas pulls out of Rabbit's mouth, crawls down and straddles his hips, then pulls out a large hunting knife and stabs the big blade into Rabbit's stomach, creating a large hole. Screams echoed throughout the building as Lucas swirls and twists his knife around to mix up Rabbit's innards, he replaces the blade with his cock and starts to fucks the new hole he made.

He smiles down at the man coughing and whining underneath him, he leans down and takes a chunk of flesh out of his neck with his mouth and chews it up before swallowing and repeating the action till all you saw was bare vertebrae and stringy muscles trying to hold each other together. Lucas cums another time with a soft high pitched whine, his thighs shake with the intensity of a dozen orgasms when he empties his balls into the mushy guts and organs of the dead Peggie's stomach. 

Lucas slithers down the body and settles his head inbetween the carcass' thighs, sucking and lapping at the pinkish mixture of blood and cum that covered the flaccid dick and balls, biting off little bits of flesh from his thighs to chew and swallow before chomping off his dick and scarfing it down his throat, the balls soon followed as more and more flesh from his thighs and stomach.

While Lucas ate the sweet tasting flesh he jerked off using the butchered large intestine, his pretty ass swayed in the air as he continued his feast. Pleasure bubbled in his groin again and he shot his cum down the sopping wet tubes, Lucas, being completely full of ecstasy, curled up beside the corpse of his sweet little Rabbit, he wraps his gargantuan fucking arms around the more or less exposed bones of the corpse, "Your boy-cunt tastes like cherries." He whispered sweetly into the rotting mans half eatten ear.

He snuggles Rabbit for a little bit longer, trying his best not to fall asleep before he cleans this lovely mess he made of himself. Lucas' normally curly black hair shaped into an undercut has been reduced to a flat bloody mess, meanwhile his pants and boots are pretty much ruined due to the excessive amounts of blood and shredded flesh, surprisingly his walkie talkie survived the massacre.

He grabs it and presses the talk button, after switching the channel to he and Sharky's private channel, "Sharky, you there Sugarplum?" He slurs, moments later the pyro responded, "Yeah I'm here Bubba, you need somethin'?"

Lucas moved his googles up on his forehead and rubbed his buggy eyes with the "clean" Part of his arm, he snickers "I just liberated the whistling beaver Brewery so uh sum spare clothes and a hot shower would be nice, think you could hook me up?"

"Fo sho, you want some beer too? Maybe some weed, I mean if-if your into that." He smiles at the thought of him and Sharky blazin up on his couch watching cliche horror movies, "Hell yea baby, I'll be there shortly." Lucas puts away his walkie talkie and stands up, he cracks his neck and stumbles over to his shirt and slips it on.

He begins singing as he walks out of the compound over to the side of the road where his cultbuster is parked, 

"Who wants to buy this diamond ring?  
She took it off her finger, now it doesn't mean a thing  
This diamond ring doesn't shine for me anymore  
And this diamond ring doesn't mean what it meant before  
So if you've got someone whose love is true  
Let it shine for yoou."


End file.
